The Bourne Secret
by MsGirlygirl19
Summary: "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I knew I had to convince him somehow that I was on his side, that I was no threat to him or the woman. But explaining to Aaron Cross that you're Eric Byer's daughter, isn't the easiest thing to do. What is even harder is telling him that you want to help him.


_Hey guys! Well I have been reading a lot of these new stories lately and I decided that I'd give it a shot and write one._

_Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" His eyes stared into mine as he held the handheld gun up, pointing it towards me. I held both of my hands in the air slightly and tried to keep strong, trying to convince him that I was no threat to him or the woman that stood behind him.

"Aaron, she's just a kid," she walked up beside him and tried to make him lower his weapon.

"No…" The man named Aaron whispered. "She looks just like him. Look at her eyes, she's gotta be his kid. For all we now, he's broke down and has sent her to try and bring us in."

The woman sighed and let her hands fall to her sides. She looked me up and down and then spoke again. "Just tell us your name, please. I promise, I won't let him shoot you, he'd never do that to a child."

I took one step forward towards the man, my combat boots squeaking slightly as I did. "Look, I don't want to do anything to you. I am not here to bring you in. And, if you really want to know something, I am on your side."

"Seeing she's pulling an act," Aaron said to the woman. "She's trying to convince us that she's no threat." He looked back towards me. "If you really are on my side, then tell me that your father isn't Eric Byer."

I sighed again and put my hands down. "I can't do that, I'm sorry. But, you can't judge me on my father's actions. I am my own person, you know."

Aaron seemed to contemplate this for a moment and slowly lowered his weapon.

"How do you even know that I exist?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"My dad has always been bad about leaving files laying around..."

Aaron looked me up and down and then glanced back at the woman.

"I really am on your side, Aaron. You can trust me." I said with a look of trust. "I mean why would I come all the way here if I wasn't?"

"She has a point," the woman said as she placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron placed the gun into the back of his pants and then nodded. "Alright, you can help us. Does your father have any idea where you are?"

I shook my head, "Nope, he thinks I'm in Seattle."

"Wait...why Seattle?" the woman asked.

"'Cause that was the last place I saw my grandfather." I explained.

When I was younger, my father had told me how my grandfather, his father, had shut himself out of our family. The reason this had happened was because he didn't agree with my father's career. But, I really couldn't argue with him on that one. Once my father had retired from the Air Force and started his new job, everything changed for my family. Yes, while he was home more often and we actually saw him somewhat, I sometimes wished he would've never left his old job. He had become almost cold in nature, reserved in his ways. I wasn't allowed to question him because he saw it as me questioning his authority over me. And if I dared to even let one word slip out about his job, I would get the longest lecture ever imagined.

It was none of my business. I shouldn't worry about it. But, I did. How was I not going to? His hair practically went grey in 6 months.

And he'd better not try and tell me that it's natural and that he's getting older and whatnot.

I knew something was up and I intended on finding out what it was. No matter if I had to travel halfway across the world to do so. Like my father in so many ways, I do not give up.

* * *

_I seriously wrote the ending really quickly just so I could get the story up and going. I loved the Bourne series so much and I thought I would try doing something a little more original for this. _

_Hope you guys somewhat liked this. I wrote it very quickly and I'm still trying to think up a good plot. Should I continue?_

_Love you!_


End file.
